


All We Need is a Little Time (PODFIC)

by ASingleYen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/pseuds/ASingleYen
Summary: Multi-chapter podfic of fic with same title written by Piet94From the original fic summary:"Bright specks of broken glass fell over the carpet, falling like bright little stars. There was something poetic there if Evelynn cared enough to think about it.Or, the three times Evelynn fucked up, and the one time she didn't."Chapter Lengths:Ch. 1: 52 minutesCh. 2: 1 hour, 23 minutesCh. 3: 1 hour, 39 minutesCh. 4: 1 hour, 58 minutes
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Ahri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All We Need is a Little Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676379) by [Piet94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94). 



> Thank you to Piet94 for giving me permission to record! I really loved this fic, and Evelynn's growth here is just *chef's kiss*

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [All We Need is a Little Time, Ch. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676379/chapters/67728920#workskin)

 **Author:** [Piet94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94)

 **Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

 **Length:** 52 minutes


	2. Kai'Sa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the original fic: 
> 
> "Before she could tell herself it was a bad idea, Evelynn reached out, closing both hands over Kai’Sa’s retreating wrist. It stopped Kai’Sa short, her eyebrows climbing to her hairline as she stared pointedly between their point of contact and Evelynn’s face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 length is 1 hour, 23 minutes.
> 
> To all listeners: I hope you enjoy!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [All We Need is a Little Time, Ch. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676379/chapters/67956250#workskin=true)

**Author:** [Piet94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94)

**Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

**Length:** 52 minutes


	3. Akali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 hour, 39 minutes podfic version of All We Need is a Little Time, Ch. 3
> 
> From the original:
> 
> "Something about Akali made her want to take action, to do something with herself. Some people would call it a muse – and Evelynn did spend a lot of time designing with Akali and her aesthetic in mind – but Evelynn hated the fucking term. She didn’t want to do anything for anyone anymore. She got clean for herself, she moved to Japan for herself, she didn’t do it for the women in her life."

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [All We Need is a Little Time, Ch. 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676379/chapters/68690493)

**Author:** [Piet94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94)

**Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

**Length:** 1 hour, 39 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest and commented on my work thus far! It makes me really happy to see people are even showing an interest, particularly since I'm aware podfics don't have a huge audience here on AO3.


	4. Ahri, Kai'Sa, and Akali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 hour, 58 minutes podfic version of All We Need is a Little Time, Ch. 4
> 
> From the original:
> 
> "They kept her balanced, and, better, they satisfied her absurd sex drive. She never felt quite so fucked out after taking on all three of them at once. It was fantastic. She loved all of them, her heart threatening to burst with it."

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [All We Need is a Little Time, Ch. 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676379/chapters/69121155)

 **Author:** [Piet94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94)

 **Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

 **Length:** 1 hour, 39 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a wild ride! Thank you to everyone who listened and sent me comments. Please feel free to shoot me a message or send a request on my Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who listened all the way through! For those of you who actually read the endnotes, I'm considering taking requests for specific content recordings. I've got a list of fics I intend to do, but the list is somewhat short.
> 
> About requests: I do reserve the right to refuse in the case that I'm uncomfortable with the content, I feel it'll take longer than a few hours, or it's just way too explicit (I do record smut and NSFW content, but I'm very limited in the hours I can record those kinds of noises lmao). Somewhere around 10k words is the limit for me, but if people are willing to commission/negotiate a price and be patient, I'm willing to do much longer works or full-on NSFW, so long as it's not something I'm uncomfortable with.
> 
> If you'd like to submit a request, go ahead and comment, or shoot me a message on my Tumblr, which is the same as my username, asingleyen.


End file.
